Must He Leave
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: After fighting the evil forces in Twilight Town, the Keyblade Master has to leave. But his Nobody is against it. Can Roxas convince Sora to stay or not? What will Sora do about this? SxR. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic was inspired by the last cut scene in "The 100 Acre woods". It really hit me how Pooh shed his emotions with Sora. So… while playing the game, I thought, why not write a fic about this one. Of course, I immediately thought of my OTP as the main pairing. Hehehe… **

**Must He Leave?**

**(Chapter One)**

After battling thousands of Heartless and Nobodies, Twilight Town was safe again with no Heartless and Nobodies in sight. Roxas was at the clock tower, alone. He has been there for an hour or so, just resting and relaxing to the peaceful atmosphere in there.

Roxas thought of how he and his "Somebody" beat those Heartless. Roxas still couldn't believe that he and his Somebody are together, fighting side by side as if they've known each other their whole lives. Like they were bestfriends or something. Like the battle between the two of them never even happened.

Roxas was so deep in thought that the only thing that brought him back to reality was when Sora sat beside him. "Rox?" Sora asked with a lot of concern. Roxas looked at his left. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Hayner and the guys are having a party at the Usual Spot." Sora stated. "Don't you like to join them?"

"I'd rather not to. I still a bit tired though." Roxas sighed. "I'm also not in the mood for partying and stuff."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sad. That's all." Roxas looked at the sky. The sun was already setting and the sky looked beautiful as its color blends with the mixture of blue, orange, red and purple. Sora stared at the sky too. "Because I'm leaving." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Sora…" Roxas said. He was swinging his feet back and forth. "… I was thinking… maybe there's a way, any way to make you stay? You know… so you wouldn't have to travel different worlds and fight Heartless and Nobodies anymore."

"Rox…" Sora said. "You know I can't do that. It's a mission and I have to fulfill it. Without me the worlds would be—"

"Why does it have to be you?!" Roxas merely shouted. "I'm sorry…" His voiced turned softly. "What I meant was, why did the Keyblade choose you? Why not some other guy instead? Surely, there's a lot more guys out there with a pure heart, right?"

"Rox… you know I can't answer that." Sora placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder which made Roxas look at him. "But I promise I'd visit you every now and then."

Roxas smirked. "It would be a lot better if the words you used were 'now' and 'now' instead." Sora laughed at this and played with Roxas hair. "Sora?" Roxas said as he brought his head up to Sora. "If I… let's say go look for you, would there be any chance for me to find you?"

"Rox… you don't have to go and look for me." Sora said. He brushed some of Roxas's bangs that blocked his eyes and said, "Just stay here and I promise I'll always be with you… right here." He placed his hand on Roxas's chest, right where his heart is supposed to be.

"But I don't—"

"You have a heart, I know it." Sora smiled. Roxas just smiled back. He stared at the sky for awhile then back at Sora again. Roxas had something he really wished he could tell Sora, but he couldn't find enough strength to do it.

Sora noticed that Roxas had been staring at him for a long time. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He asked sweetly. Roxas took a deep breath and said, "I love you Sora!" Then he looked away. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and rested his head on Roxas's shoulder. "I love you too, Rox. That's why I'll come for you, okay?"

Sora felt Roxas tears roll against his cheeks so he hugged him tighter. Sora noticed that the sun had already set. "I better go now." He whispered in Roxas neck. He stood up while Roxas just looked at him. "Don't give me that look!" Sora said.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas looked away. Sora suddenly felt guilty and sad at the same time. He knelt on Roxas's side and cupped Roxas's right cheek. He made Roxas face him and planted a small but sweet kiss on Roxas's lips. Roxas kissed back. His kisses were also sweet and loving. Sora placed his other hand on Roxas hip and Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's neck. Finally, the need for air came to them, so they pulled apart.

"That's my promise, Roxas." With that Sora stood up, and pointed his Keyblade at the sky. He opened a keyhole and just like that he was gone. Roxas still hasn't recovered from what had happened, and remained frozen but when he DID recover, he brought his hand to lips and cried with his head down on his knees…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again… this was supposedly another one-shot but hey… things can happen right? Hahaha… Hope you'll enjoy the last part… xD**

**Must He Leave?**

**(Chapter Two)**

It had been two weeks since Sora left Twilight Town.

Roxas had never been happier since he heard those three words escape Sora's mouth. But even though he and Sora are technically "_**together"**_, Roxas was still sad because Sora's not with him, but in the other worlds.

One night, Roxas was sitting at his porch by the window staring at the beautiful night sky. _Sky, _it also meant Sora. Roxas smiled at the thought and stared at the picture of him and Sora which made him chuckle. Sora and Roxas were side by side with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder while Sora had shoved a sea-salt ice-cream in Roxas mouth and Roxas pinched Sora's cheek.

Roxas looked at the sky again, and to his surprise, a ray of light was fast approaching in his room. He stood up, just to take a closer look on what the light was, but the next thing he knew he fell off the porch.

Once Roxas had regained himself, he felt something on top of his body. The first thing that he noticed was the oddly familiar brown messy hair that he always knew, under his chin. "Sora?"

"Aww…" Sora groaned as he sat up. "That hurt." He said and rubbed his head. "I knew I shouldn't have tried—" Suddenly, Sora stopped as he noticed Roxas staring at him. "Roxas! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." Sora said with a worry.

Roxas chuckled. Sora helped Roxas sit up. "I'm fine…" Roxas said rubbing the back of his head. He smiled. "What are you doing here? Are your missions already over?" He asked with a lot of hope.

"Nope. I just forgot something." Sora stated.

"Oh…" Roxas face fell. "What is it?"

"You." Sora smiled. Roxas blushed at this.

"You didn't forget me!" Roxas merely shouted. "For… you never brought me with you in the first place."

"That's why I'm here, Roxie." Sora said and Roxas smiled at his new nickname. Sora moved closer to Roxas and brushed his hand on Roxas's left cheek. "Without you, my life's a complete disaster. I couldn't think nor fight properly because all I could ever focus about was _you." _Sora said his last word softly.

"Really? All I ever think about is you too, Sora." Roxas smiled.

Sora stood up and Roxas followed suit. Sora summoned two keyblades (the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper) in his hands and said, "What I'm about to ask you is too risky and far more dangerous. But… as long as we're together everything will be fine right?"

Roxas just nodded.

"Anyway, I want you to come with me and fight with me." Sora said. "It'll give me more peace of mind knowing that you are just beside me even though we are in a risky situation rather than you staying here where I can't see and protect you."

Roxas smiled and said, "That's so sweet, Sora. Of course I'll come with you. I'll protect you too."

"See these keyblades…" Sora held the keyblades to Roxas. "… these are actually gifts for you."

"For me?" Roxas said as he took the keyblades. "You shouldn't have, Sora. You should've just saved it for yourself."

"I know… But my Roxie needs them and I need my Roxie too. So, I decided to give you this as your weapons once we're already at the battlefield. It's way cooler and stronger than the Kingdom Key." Sora said.

"Thanks… this is the Oblivion right?" Roxas held the black keyblade in front of Sora. "And this is the Oathkeeper?"

"Yup. You really are my Other." Sora said.

Roxas's keyblades had disappeared and he hugged Sora. "What made you come back all of a sudden? I know it's because of me but surely there's something else, right?" Sora pulled Roxas up so that he could look in Roxas's night blue orbs. He smiled. "There is… You see I kinda ran into Pooh and when it was goodbye time, he kinda said the exact words you told me the day I left. It reminded me of you which made me realize that I needed you to be around me."

Roxas smiled and gave Sora a peck on the lips. "C'mon Sora… The worlds are waiting for you." Sora laughed. "But before we start off you—our missions, let's visit the 100 Acre Woods, first."

"Alright…" Sora said simply. "But why?"

"I wanted to thank him because my favorite person came back to me." Roxas smiled. Sora smiled back and hugged Roxas. "Yeah… You're my favorite too."

_**The End **_


End file.
